


How to take an Insult

by suallenparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is angry and Gold has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to take an Insult

Gold was about to flip the open sign to close when Belle stormed past him into the shop, with her hands in the pockets of her yellow dress, muttering something under her breath he couldn't understand.

“Belle?” he asked worried. “Are you okay?”

“I'm angry,” she snarled as she stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to him. She glared at him like he was the stupidest person in the room. Since they were the only two left here, he probably was.

“I'm sorry.” He had no idea what he had done, but he truly, honestly regretted it. He had never seen Belle this angry.

Belle threw her hands in the air. “I'm not angry with _you_!”

“You're not?” 

She snorted, putting her hands on her hips. “Unless you think that I'm just hanging out with you to kiss your ass so you won't raise my rent.”

“That's ridiculous,” he said. Even the phrasing was ridiculous. “The library and your apartment are rent-controlled.”

She glared at him again. “That is so not the point, Gold.”

“Of course not?” he tried. He wasn't sure _why_ she kept coming into his shop, but Belle would never suck up to anybody. She was too classy for that. He suspected she pitied him.

“No!” She huffed. “I thought at least Ruby would understand!”

Why were they suddenly talking about Ruby? He leaned on his cane. “Understand what?”

“That I like you!” Belle said like he was an idiot for not knowing that. “But I asked her if I could wear one of her skirts when I meet with you,” she continued, “and she said she could lend me money so I wouldn't have to kiss your ass to make rent! Can you believe that?”

“No.” He might be in shook.

She gestured wildly. “And now I'm here, wearing a dress you've already seen me in and I'm so angry!”

Since he was in no state to form words, he tilted his head.

“I just can't believe that she can be so narrow-minded!” Belle hissed. Then she paused for a second. “I'm sorry, I'm behaving crazy.” She looked to her feet.

“I really like the dress you're wearing,” he managed to say.

She sighed. “Really?”

“You look beautiful.”

She looked at him and smiled for the first time since she had stormed into his shop. “Thank you.” She walked up to him and ran her hands over the lapels of his suit. “I'm sorry for yelling at you.”

He gulped. “It's okay.”

And then she kissed him right on the mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He froze.

His cane dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Belle flinched and broke away before he could stop her.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered. “I misread, I –“

“You didn't” he interrupted. “I … like you, Belle.” 

“You do?” She beamed at him.

He nodded, touching her arms. “Much more than I should.” He loved her. But she was young and beautiful and she _liked_ him. For now he would take whatever she was willing to give him. He suspected she would break his heart at some point but until then, until she would move on, he might as well enjoy her.

When she kissed him this time, he kissed her back, his hands wandering to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck again. It was sweet and slow and perfect and it left him hungry for more. She sighed happily then her tongue darted out to touch his. Her kiss got bolder, grew more passionate and shortly she started tearing at his clothes. He just held her and kissed her, enjoying the taste of her while she rid him of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He had to let go of her when she pushed his jacket and shirt down his arms. 

For a moment he found himself trapped, struggling with the cuffs. She laughed and ran her hands over his now exposed chest, over his stomach and his muscles quivered under her touch. One hand cupped his erection through his trousers while the other pressed against his stomach.

“I want you so much,” she said, sounding hoarse.

Groaning, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, seeking her mouth for another passionate kiss, leaving her moaning his name. He was lucky she was so close to him because his damn shirt limited his reach. Her hand, trapped between their bodies, massaged his cock and he wanted nothing more to pull her down to the floor and sink into her, but they were still in the openness of his office. So with the last of his control he broke the kiss.

“We should move this elsewhere,” he suggested.

She nodded. “Your. Office. Desk,” she said between hasted kisses. 

“That's quite specific,” he mumbled and stole another kiss.

She moved backwards, bringing hooking her fingers into his belt to pull him with her. “Had some time to think about it.”

It took them about five minutes to get into his office because they stopped for long, sensual kisses every other step they took together. But now they were finally here. Belle freed him from his shirt and jacket. She giggled when he grabbed her again. They kissed and she rubbed her delicate body against him. She peppered kisses over his throat, licking the exposed skin while he explored her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, feeling the weight and running his thumbs over her nipples that stood against the fabric of her dress. Gosh, she was perfect. She sucked on his earlobe and he gasped.

“How's your leg?” she asked, running a hand over his right thigh.

“Brilliant.” His cock was aching but aside that he felt no pain. 

Belle smirked, then turned around, pulling her hair aside. 

“Zipper, please?” she said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

He swallowed and pulled the zipper down her back with trembling fingers and watched the yellow fabric parting, exposing her skin and the small back ribbon of her bra.

She turned back around and shimmied out of her dress, making his earlier attempts to get out of his suit jacket seem even more ridiculous. But Belle was eyeing him like a slice of her favorite cheese cake, and his heart was racing by the thought that this woman could desire him.

He knew he stared at her, but he couldn't help it. She was wearing black lingerie, no lace, just simple cotton, practical yet elegant.

With one elegant movement she reached behind her and suddenly her bra dropped to the floor, before she took of her panties. Her movements were efficient, practical just like her lingerie and yet no burlesque dancer could've been more alluring to him.

Suddenly shy, she pushed a curl behind her ear. 

“Beautiful,” he said. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He loved her. He could die happy just looking at her.

Smiling, she leaned into him and kissed him. She ran her hands though his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp.

“Touch me,” she said against his lips while her hands went straight to his belt.

Groaning, he ran his hands over her smooth back to her ass. He had no idea how she could stay this efficient when he was already reduced to one word sentences, but he was grateful for the swift way she dealt with his belt. When she reached inside his trousers and into his boxers to touch his cock, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from coming. She pulled his cock out, stroking him with firm, slow movements, making him lose his mind. 

Her shriek turned into laughter as he pushed her backwards and onto his desk before he pushed her legs apart to step between them. He parted her folds with his fingers, finding her wet and hot for him. She keened when he inserted a finger and gently moved it inside her pussy, while stroking her clitoris with his thumb. Shamelessly, she spread her legs further. He inserted a second finger and she screamed his name, her hand still stroking his cock.

He could come like this, he realized. Touching her, having her touch him. It would be enough. 

But Belle had other plans. She pressed her heels into his back, pulling him towards her, alining him with her opening. He withdrew his fingers from inside of her but kept her pussy spread. He bent down and kissed her as he entered her with one stroke just to pull back and thrust into her again. He knew he was rough, but he couldn't slow down, not when she clawed at his back and moaned and keened and told him to take her harder.

She pushed his pants down and they pooled around his ankles. She gave him the sexiest smile when she fondled his now bare ass. He quickened his pace and her smug grin faded and she keened. Then she screamed wordlessly and her inner walls clenched around him as she came, pulling him over the edge. He spent himself in five more strokes. 

Afterwards he felt weak and free and strong and though he had to support his weight with his arms on the desk he felt happy. She was still wrapped around him, her arms, her legs, and she pressed a gentle kiss against his collar bone, before she pushed his sweated hair out of his face. There was so much tenderness and warmth in her eyes when she cradled his face.

“I love you,” he said mindlessly. Saying it felt like breathing, so natural.

Her eyes widened and his heart stopped. What had he done? Just because she would break his heart eventually didn't mean he had to rip it out and hand it to her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't, I …” he stuttered, trying to pull away, but she kept hold of him.

They were joined, her legs were wrapped around his hips, her hands cradled his face and he still was inside her. He was surrounded by her, her smell was everywhere, he felt her everywhere and he could still taste her on his tongue. A tear ran down her cheek and he was drowning. What had he done? 

“I love you too.” She smiled. She _beamed_. “I love you.”

He was grateful for the repetition, it made it easier to believe he had hear her correctly.

He sighed. This was overwhelming and exciting and he had trouble to adjust to the new information, and though his legs threatened to give out under him, he looped his arms around her and kissed her.

“I love you,” he said after he pulled back enough to catch her gaze.

“I love you back.” Her eyes sparkled and she licked her lips. “I need to clarify something,” she said, her hands gliding down his chest and around his back. “I'm not opposed to kissing your ass as long as we take it literally.” She smirked and her hands cupped his behind firmly. “You have a great ass.”

He groaned and kissed her again. What else was he to do?

The END


End file.
